Duelist Delta
by Deathdan
Summary: A whole new look at Yugioh
1. Duelist Delta Ch1

Duelist Delta  
  
Co written by: digi-girl and Deathdan  
  
Disclaimer: We do not claim any rights to any Yu-Gi-Oh characters or shows, we do however claim the rights to certain characters in the story. digi- girl owns the characters Y.C. and, well, digi-girl. Sondi is a character own by a friend and is used with permission. Deathdan owns the rest of the original characters and the new cards in the story 'cause he thought of them. Digi-girl also owns the title, and of course we own the plot. That should take care of everything. Is anybody reading this anyway? Or am I just wasting my time? Don't answer that, wait! Answer that question, then I'll know people read these disclaimers! I'm ranting aren't I? I should get on with the story. Okay here it is. P.S. many of the original characters use nicknames, as you will see. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Our story begins with two teenagers a boy and a girl sitting in digi- girls garage at a card table at opposite sides from each other. Both going through their Duel Monster cards, both looking completely bored. ~  
  
digi-girl: Hey Ky, I got an idea.  
  
Ky: What's your idea?  
  
digi-girl: you wanna' duel?  
  
Ky: Sure! Your so going down!  
  
digi-girl: *desperately tries to hold back a snort of laughter before she composes herself* I just put my deck together so go easy on me OK? 'he is so going to lose, I've had this deck practically forever, and never lost. If he buys this lie he's really gullible.'  
  
Ky: No way, just because you're a girl and your decks new doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you.  
  
digi-girl: *in a humorous convincing tone* I'm not any girl, I'm your girl friend  
  
Ky: *slightly amused* really? How is that so?  
  
digi-girl: well, I'm a girl, and I'm your friend. Right?  
  
Ky: right.  
  
digi-girl: so technically speaking, I'm your 'girl-friend'.  
  
Ky: *sweat drops at her logic* Suuuure....  
  
digi-girl: Humph  
  
Ky: Are you ready to duel yet? After all, this was your idea.  
  
digi-girl: *huffs slightly* yeah, yeah, I'm ready.  
  
Ky: Alright, then lets *pauses*  
  
Both: DUEL!  
  
digi-girl: *giggles slightly to herself* Bring it on!  
  
Ky: You don't sound so helpless now, do you?  
  
digi-girl: That's because you don't stand a chance.  
  
Ky: *starts laughing then quickly composes himself* Yeah right! Okay, the normal rules, 2000 life points, and offering, 'Kay?. Just to make it interesting we should duel for money. How about $10.00?  
  
digi-girl: Sure, Your on. *closes her eyes and her necklace glows softly and her Yami, Y.C., short for Yami Christina, takes over*  
  
Y.C.: I think I should go first because I'm a girl.  
  
Ky: Fine, then go.  
  
Y.C.: Alright then, let's see if you can handle "Spirit of the Harp", in defense position.  
  
Ky: Well let's see you beat my "Pale Beast" in attack position. I'll have "Pale Beast" attack and destroy that worthless monster.  
  
Y.C.: *growls slightly* You won't get so lucky next time. As my next move I will put "Ancient Elf" on the field in attack position and increase his attack by equipping an "Elf's Light" to him, raising his attack to 2200. I'll have "Ancient Elf" attack the "Pale Beast".  
  
Ky: What!?!?!?!  
  
Y.C.: so that deals 100 direct damage to your life points.  
  
Ky: Alright then I place out my "Celtic Guardian" in defense mode, equipping it with "Sword of Deep-Seated", and "Horn of Light", raising it's defense up to 2500. *laughs confidently*  
  
Y.C.: That's nothing, I offer "Ancient Elf" and summon "Dark Magician Girl". Compared to "Dark Magician Girl" in attack mode equipped with "Malevolent Nuzzler", raising it's total attack power to 2700, "Celtic Guardian" is pathetic. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks the "Celtic Guardian".  
  
Ky: Grrrr! You make me mad. Now I'm going to activate "Gravity Bind", making it so that monsters L3 or lower can only attack. Now I'm going to put "The 13th Grave" out on the field in attack position and leave it like that.  
  
Y.C.: Pretty good defense, but you had no way of knowing that I can match your attack. I summon "Enchanting Mermaid" to the field in attack position. They both have the same attack power of 1200. *smirks at her brilliant play, well according to her, brilliant*  
  
Ky: You disappoint me, hahahahaha, I thought you were gonna kill it, hahahahaha, Now I will send out an even better card. I will send out "The Wicked Worm Beast" to destroy your Enchanting Mermaid. I play 2 Ground Collapses, which destroys 4 of your monster card zones, and equip "The 13th Grave" with "Malevolent Nuzzler", and "Black Pendant", which raises his attack to 2600. Plus I have dealt you 200 direct damage on your life points. I also set this card face down in my magic/trap zone. Your turn.  
  
Y.C.: What a retarded speech *Ky's eye twitches in annoyance* That was the stupidest speech I've ever heard in my life *Ky starts to growl subconsciously in anger* Oh look at the little baby, he's about to throw a temper tantrum waa waa waa  
  
Ky: That's it! No one insults me and gets away with it! *he stands up quickly, and in doing so he tips the table over and spills all the cards, the table hit's Y.C. in the leg.*  
  
Y.C.: *slightly pained* What'd you do that for. *rubs her leg* Damn, who knew a card table could hurt so much?  
  
Ky: *gasps* Oh I didn't mean to hurt you, oh I am so, so sorry. Are you O.K.?!? *picks up their cards as he thinks* 'I HOPE I DIDN'T HURT HER, SHE'LL NEVER LIKE ME NOW. HOW AM I GONNA GET HER TO LIKE ME NOW?!?' *hands digi-girl her cards. Here let me walk you inside the house. *puts and arm around digi-girl to help support her, even though she doesn't need the help, and walks into digi-girls house. digi-girl protesting the whole few feet*  
  
digi-girl: *sweat drops* For the last time, I'm fine! For any God that may exist's sake, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Ky: Okay, okay! *quietly* man, what a sassy mouth.  
  
digi-girl: I heard that!  
  
Ky: Sorry!  
  
Ruth (note: it's digi-girls mom):Hey sweetie, you have a letter.  
  
digi-girl: Okay, I'll be right there!  
  
Ky: I guess I better go home then  
  
digi-girl: Alright. Bye! *waves at her friend's retreating form before going to get her letter.  
  
Ky: * walks home and opens the door to his home to hear his mom calling for him.*  
  
Ky's mom: KY? KY, are you home, who came in the door, is that you Ky?  
  
Ky: Yeah Mom, it was me. I was over at Digi-girl's house.  
  
Ky's mom: Awww how sweet, over at his girlfriends house.  
  
Ky: MOM!!! How many times do I have to tell you, digi and I are not dating!  
  
Ky's mom: Darn, well, anyway a letter came in the mail for you.  
  
Ky: A letter came in the mail for digi today too, Let me read it.  
  
Ky's mom: *hands Ky the letter* Here you go.  
  
Ky: Thanks. *He opens the letter to find an invitation, he reads it aloud.* Ky, you have been picked to go to the tournament at Duelist Delta. If you are going, board the airplane Dell at 5:00 p.m. on Sunday. 'That's tomorrow!' The ticket for riding the Dell is enclosed, Thank You, The Duelist Delta Crew.  
  
~ While Ky was reading his letter his little sister had sneaked up on him. ~  
  
KT: Who's that letter from, the Duelist Delta?  
  
Ky: *jumps slightly at her voice* How did you know?  
  
KT: Cause I got one too.  
  
Ky: Awwwwwww man, why do you always get to go to the places I go.  
  
KT: 'Cause I'm your sister, and guess who I'm taking with me.  
  
Ky: How should I know?  
  
KT: I'm taking the new boy in school, his name's Mokuba,(A.N.: yes Mokuba Kaiba) he's soooooo cute! *squeals in delight at the thought of his cuteness* Oh, and he's pretty good at dueling.  
  
Ky: He got an invitation too? MAN that means double the trouble.  
  
KT: Does not.  
  
Ky: Does too.  
  
KT: DOES NOT!  
  
Ky: Man, you don't have to get all defensive, is he your boyfriend or something?  
  
KT: *Turns away blushing* So what if he is.  
  
Ky: KT's got a boyfriend, KT's got a boyfriend.  
  
KT: STOP IT!  
  
Ky's mom: *walks in the room to see what all the commotion is about* What's going on in here?  
  
KT: He's making fun of me cause I have a boyfriend.  
  
Ky' mom: Do I need to tell you who his girlfriend is?  
  
KT: His girlfriend?  
  
Ky: *panics* I FORBID YOU TO TELL HER ANYTHING! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!  
  
KT: Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!  
  
Ky: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ky's mom: You better keep your mouth shut then Ky, or else my mouth just might slip.  
  
Ky: Okay, Okay! I'll keep my mouth shut as long as you keep your mouth shut, Deal?  
  
Ky's mom: Deal.  
  
Ky: Are you going to take us to the airport tomorrow Mom?  
  
Ky's mom: Yes, and I have a special gift for you when we get there.  
  
Ky: COOL, WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ky's mom: You'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
Ky: Awww man. Why do I have to wait, why can't you tell me now?  
  
Ky's mom: BECAUSE.  
  
~ Over at digi-girls house ~  
  
digi-girl: Who's the letter from Mom?  
  
Digi-girl's mom: I think it's from the new duelist tournament place, just a minute let me see, yep, it's from Duelist Delta.  
  
digi-girl: WOW, I didn't think I was good enough to go there, I wonder if Ky got one. ' If he did their letting everyone in'  
  
Digi-girl's mom: Well open it, see what it says.  
  
digi-girl: *tears up the envelope and reads* Digi-girl, you have been invited to go to the tournament at Duelist Delta. If you are going, board the airplane Dell at 5:00 p.m. on Sunday. 'That's tomorrow, how am I going to get everything ready by then?!?!' The ticket for riding the Dell is enclosed, Thank You, The Duelist Delta Crew. Wow, this is like so cool. I can't believe I can go. Wow!  
  
Digi-girl's mom: Do you want me to take you?  
  
digi-girl: Just a minute, I gotta call Ky. *runs over to the phone and dials his number.*  
  
at Ky's house Ky picks up the phone  
  
Ky: Hello?  
  
digi-girl: Hey Ky, guess who the letter was from?  
  
Ky: I already know, cause I got one too. It's an invitation to go to the duelist tournament. Are you going?  
  
digi-girl: You bet!!!!!! I wouldn't miss it!  
  
Ky: Do ya need a ride?  
  
digi-girl: If you could pick me up, it would be nice.  
  
Ky: OK, will do.  
  
digi-girl: Well, bye then  
  
Ky: bye  
  
digi-girl:* hangs up the phone* Hey Mom I'm going to be picked up by Ky, he's offered to pick me up.  
  
Digi-girl's mom: Okay, if you need anything just ask.  
  
digi-girl: *runs off and barges into her little brother, D.J's room.*  
  
D.J.: What'd you barge in for, huh?.  
  
digi-girl: I just came in to tell you that I am invited to go to a duelist tournament tomorrow.  
  
D.J.: So am I.  
  
digi-girl: You are? that's great! Here's a card to add to your deck. * hands D.J Krimson Killer, a level 8 card with a 3000 attack and defense.*  
  
D.J.: Wow, thanks sis.  
  
Digi-girl: Anytime bro, anytime.  
  
Back to Ky's House. ~  
  
Ky: Hey mom, can we pick up digi-girl on the way there?  
  
Ky's mom: Sure, why not?  
  
Ky: COOL!! 


	2. Duelist Delta Ch2

~ digi-girl, D.J, Ky, KT, Mokuba, and Ky's mom are all in the car heading towards the airport, to get on the airplane named Dell. As they get there Ky's mom gives Ky the millennium bracelet. ~  
  
Ky: Wow thanks mom, I never expected this!!!!  
  
KT: What're you guys waitin' for, the airplanes gonna leave. Hurry up!  
  
Ky: OKAY, OKAY, WE'RE COMING, HOLD YOUR HORSES!!  
  
All the kids: BYE!!!!  
  
Ky's mom: *waving frantically, and crying* BYE KIDS!!! SEE YA LATER.! HAVE A GOOD TIME!!!! *sniff* they grow up so fast.  
  
~ They get on the airplane and go to their seats, chattering excitedly ~  
  
Ky: Wow, outta all the kids we were the ones that were picked, that is so COOL.  
  
digi-girl: I know, it's so cool.  
  
Other people: Could ya be a little quieter, we're trying to sleep.?  
  
Some more people: YEAH Shut up ya dumb kids!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KT and D.J: NO WAY!! NYAH, NYAH. WERE NOT GONNA SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU CAN'T MAKE US!!!!!!!  
  
Random annoyed duelist: I know something that'll keep you quite, how 'bout a duel?  
  
KT: Bring it on! I'm ready to kick your butt.  
  
R.A.D: Ha! you'll wish you never said that, I'm gonna smash you with my new cards. *starts laughing for the heck of it* get ready, cause my cards are gonna blow you to smithereens. Now enough with talking let's DUEL!!!!!!!!  
  
KT: I GET TO GO FIRST!!  
  
R.A.D.: First off, I should introduce myself to you. My name is Chrome, friend of the duelist champion, Pegasi. Were going to duel with 2000 life points!  
  
KT: Whatever, I'll put down this ULTRA RARE monster in defense position.  
  
Chrome: What a wimp, defense position, HA, I doubt it's 'Ultra Rare'. I summon Hinotama Soul with an attack power of 600 in attack position and dispose of that wimp of a card defense monster. Hinotama Soul attack that worthless monster.  
  
KT: *starts cracking up at his play* You *giggle* just *snort of laughter* lost. *clamps a hand over her mouth to stop laughing*  
  
Chrome: What do you mean?  
  
KT: What I mean, is that you have just attacked Magician of Holy Light with a defense of 3500 which totally destroys your life points.  
  
Chrome: GRRRRR!!!! This is impossible! I lost to a Child!!!  
  
KT: *giggles* I WON, I WON, I WON. Ha, Ha, Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *does a victory dance in the isle of the plane*  
  
Ky: Good job KT!  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	3. Duelist Delta Ch3

I know you've all been waiting, sooooooooooooooo tada the third chapter of Duelist Delta is here. As you know, KT faced Chrome and beat him with Magician of Holy Light. They board off the airplane and start walking to their hotel. Tomorrow they will be boarding a boat for Duelist Delta. A place where the most extraordinary duelists duel to become champion and win the millennium crown, the most powerful of all millennium items. Whoever wins this would be able to rule the world with it. While they are walking to their hotel, a mysterious man follows them, along with that loser Chrome. While they are walking past some bushes Chrome jumps out at them.  
  
KT.: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ky: Oh it's you again, Chrome isn't it, you got beat by my little sister last time we met didn't you?  
  
Digi-girl: Well., what do ya want now, loser?  
  
Chrome: (Face turning red with embarrassment) I want to duel you're little sister again, if it's alright with you.  
  
Ky: Excuse me!!!!!! But I'm her big brother not Digi-girl. (muttering under his breath though sometimes I don't want her to be.) Refer to us right or get the hell outta here Got it buster!  
  
Chrome: (Really pissed off now.) Pardon me Cow, but I'm not outta here until I face your Damn little sister again got it!!!!!!!!! Now little girl let's DUEL!!!!!!  
  
D.J: Digi-girl, can I duel him first?  
  
Digi-girl: No, KT has to settle this once and for all, but I promise you that you will be able to duel the second person we see. Alright?  
  
D.J.: o.k. (he says miserably)  
  
Digi-girl: Now let's watch KT beat Chrome again, alright? D.J.: O.K.  
  
Meanwhile: KT and Chrome have just agreed to give up their best card to whoever wins the duel.  
  
KT: Since I'm a girl I get to go first.  
  
Chrome: Now just one minute, last time you went first, this time I get to.  
  
Ky: You niseneno bakka, you don't have any manners at all, you should know that girls always go first.  
  
KT.: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ky: Now kick his little Chrome ass, KT.  
  
KT.: Don't worry I will, and after I'm done I'll have his best card too. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Digi-girl: What are you laughing at KT.  
  
KT.: I'm laughin at how bad I'm gonna beat him and then get his best card!  
  
D.J. That's the spirit KT.  
  
Chrome and KT. Together: NOW, LET'S DUEL!!!!!!!!  
  
KT.: First I'll put this monster in face down defense position. (Let's just see if he attacks it, HAHAHAHAHAHA she says to herself)  
  
Ky: Good start KT.  
  
KT: Whatever.  
  
Chrome: saying to himself (uhhh, last time I attacked I lost, well I'm not gonna make that mistake again) out loud Alright I'll put this "Gemini Elf" in attack position, but I'm not gonna attack. I'll also put one magic card down.  
  
KT.: What an amateur, even beginners should know not to say what they're putting down, talk about bakka. Well anyway I'll play despell and get rid of your worthless magic.  
  
Chrome: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you idiot, you fell for it, it's a trap, you can't destroy it with a despell, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
KT.: AARRGHHHHH! I should've known. Oh well, he has Gemini elf in attack position. Thinking to herself (what if I switch it with invader of the throne, sacrifice it for summoned skull and use my four equip magic cards on the field. His life points would fall. His trap is only false trap. I have a feeling he wanted me to waste my despell, oh well. I'll do my plan.) out loud Alright, I'll use my "Invader of the Throne" card effect and use it to switch "Gemini Elf" with "Invader of the Throne."  
  
Chrome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KT.: And now I'll sacrifice "Gemini Elf" for "Summoned Skull" and put down another card. Now I'll equip "Summoned Skull" with "Axe of Despair," and 2 "Horn of the Unicorns," and "Fairy Meteor Crush." increasing his total attack to 5900, and then I'll put down "Invader of the Throne" defense by 700 by using activating "Mask of Weakness." Now "Summoned Skull" attack the "Invader of the Throne," HAHAHAHAHA, YOU TAKE 5200 DIRECT DAMAGE TO YOUR LIFE POINTS.  
  
Chrome: What!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KT.: Oh and by the way I'll use my magic card too, "Tremendous Fire" Taking another 1000 life points off of you and 500 off of me. So now you have 1800 life points left, and no defense MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Chrome: thinking to himself (oh no, I'm gonna lose my Chrome Cricket, I sure hope I draw Gravity Bind.) He draws it. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I drew it, now KT. Feel the wrath of my power, Gravity Bind.  
  
KT.: What!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chrome: With this card on the field only monsters level 3 or lower may attack. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
KT.: NISENENO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Watashi wa anata ga dai kirai desu  
  
Chrome: Ya Ya what ever that means. Anyway I'll put "Leghul in attack position. And using his effect attack your life point for 300. So now you're at 7200. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
KT.: Kuso!!!!!! With his gravity bind, I can't do crap, man I hate him. Huh? I drew Change of Heart? I forgot about that card. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. I also drew "Remove Trap" Yes!!!!!! Another "Remove Trap? Oh Well, better luck next time. Well anyway Chrome, I'll destroy "Gravity Bind" with "Remove Trap."  
  
Chrome: Not so fast, I'll activate "False Trap" destroying this instead of "Gravity Bind."  
  
KT.: Well it's a good thing I have two of these. I'll play my second "Remove Trap" and destroy your "Gravity Bind," HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! And now, "Summoned Skull" attack the "Leghul," and wipe out the remainder of his life points.  
  
Chrome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOST YET AGAIN, THAT'S NOT FAIR, AND NOW I HAVE TO GIVE UP MY CHROME CRICKET. WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A dark shadow covers the area where they are dueling, Pegasi appears holding the millennium crown. He takes Chrome and disappears with him, and KT. Doesn't get the Chrome Cricket, as promised.  
  
KT.: Where did he go, he was just here, I was supposed to get his best card. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. She starts crying big time. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Ky: Calm down KT. We'll find that niseneno liar, that little cheap bakka. We'll find him and get our revenge.  
  
Rest of Kids: THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Duelist Delta Ch4

This is not a bore because here is Chapter 4. My cousin does the disclaimer so you'll just have to wait for it, in the meantime it's the same as Ch1. Remember to review and have fun reading. Remember it's HUMOR. So LOL!!!!  
  
Last time: Chrome has lost to KT. Yet again. Now there is no one following them back to their hotel. KT is still whining about the card she didn't get for winning Chrome, because Chrome and Pegasi(the mysterious person) disappeared mysteriously.  
  
Ky: C'mon KT. It was just one card, and we promised we'd get it back for you. And besides you don't even know if it was good.  
  
Digi-girl: That's right KT. Listen to your brother, sometimes he ACTUALLY says something smart.  
  
Ky: HEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Digi-girl: It's true.  
  
Ky: yayaya whatever!  
  
Digi-girl: Hey, everybody look there's the hotel!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone Else: WOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
KT.: It's Huge  
  
D.J.: Do ya think it has an arcade room.  
  
Digi-girl: Honestly D.J., is that all you think about is video games. Hey maybe there might be a Jacuzzi and a swimming pool. Goodness knows I need a bath.  
  
D.J.(mimicking so Digi-girl can't hear him, but everyone else can.) Honestly Digi-girl, is that all you think about is your looks.  
  
Everyone but Digi-girl: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Digi-girl: What on all Earth is soooooo funny????  
  
Everyone else: NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Digi-girl:HMMMMMMPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Fine don't let me in on what's funny. I'll show you, you meanies.  
  
Ky: We can't tell you because it's about you.  
  
Digi-girl:WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? OOOOHHHHHHHHHH, I'll get you back for that.  
  
Ky: What do you mean.  
  
Digi-girl: I mean whoever said that joke about me is going to duel me for $25.00.  
  
D.J. (mumbling to himself outloud, so everyone can hear him.) HHMMMMM I wonder what I could get for $25.00. 1 video game. I think I will. (talking normal) Alright Digi-girl, you have a challenge.  
  
Digi-girl: HUH!!!! My little brother made fun of me. Alright I'm gonna pound you D.J.  
  
D.J.: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE.  
  
Digi-girl: (starts running after him) Come Here.  
  
D.J. (terrified) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!! (Starts running)  
  
Digi-girl: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!! (turns into Y.C. and gets her speed boosted) Get over here now (She sreams really really loud)  
  
D.J.: (runs into Tea Gardner)  
  
Both D.J. and Tea: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DJ: (falls on top of Tea, and wriggles to get off.)  
  
Tea: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rape Rape, Help, He's trying to Rape me.  
  
Y.C.: (Falls over laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all rush to the scene.  
  
Yugi: What's the matter Tea.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, what happened.  
  
Joey: Don't tell me you're going out with him. (points to D.J.)  
  
Everyone laughs except Tea and D.J.  
  
D.J.: (finally managed to get up) Who are you, and by the way Tea, I wasn't trying to rape you, I was just running from my sister.  
  
Y.C.: (Turns back to Digi-girl and Blushes at Pharaohs hikari, Yugi) UHHHHH, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Digi-girl, that's my brother D.J., that boy over there is my supposedly boyfriend Ky, even though he doesn't want to admit it, and thats his sister over there KT.  
  
Yugi: Nice to meet you Digi-girl. I'm Yugi, and this is Tea, Those two over there are Tristan (points to brown haired boy), and Joey (points to blonde haired boy.) We were looking for someone to duel. Are you a duelist?  
  
Digi-girl: Everybody I introduced is a duelist, and we're headed for Duelist Delta.  
  
Yugi: Hey!! So are we. Do ya want to come with us to our campsite. There'll be s'mores at night.  
  
Digi-girl: Sure, (yells to everybody) Hey Everybody Want To Come Over To These Guys' Campsite For The Night!!!!! There'll be S'mores (She says in a convincing tone)  
  
Digi-girl's Companions: SURRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Digi-girl: (Whispers to Yugi) I get to duel you when we get there.  
  
Yugi: You're on!!!!!!  
  
D.J.: Hey Digi, you said that I could duel the first person I see.  
  
Digi-girl: I did. The first person you met was Tea. Therefore you have to duel her.  
  
D.J.: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (sticks his tongue out at Digi-girl) naaaaa. Why do I have to face the person that thought I was raping her. 


End file.
